


Mascadas

by MilchRangel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Primera vez
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilchRangel/pseuds/MilchRangel
Summary: Ambos sintieron la calidez del otro. Y, casi como si ambos pudiesen ver a través de aquellas suaves mascadas, sonrieron abiertamente.





	Mascadas

La heroína se limitó a negar con su cabeza, intentando cubrir con sus manos su rostro completamente sonrojado, logrando que su máscara comenzara a camuflarse con el mismo.

― Chat, entiende que es una mala idea ― Atinó a decir, intentando mantener la compostura por lo anterior dicho por su pareja.

Sí, después de muchos años de un juego parecido al estira y afloja entre ambos héroes, una genuina relación de amor había logrado florecer en ambas, Ladybug había aprendido cuanto él héroe gatuno significaba para ella, y entonces no tardo mucho para que se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y callera en brazos de él.

Pero, a pesar de que podía soñar como un glorioso sueño, no lo era del todo.

No tenían alguna etiqueta que los definiera, solo sabían que sus corazones se pertenecían mutuamente, no conocían sus identidades.

Antes de comenzar con aquello un suceso completamente terrible los sacudió, ella siendo controlada por un Akuma estuvo a punto de acabar con Chat Noir de una manera brutal. Pensó entonces que, si hubiese sabido su identidad civil, las cosas no hubiesen salido bien.

Aquello le abrumo por completo, tenía miedo e incluso sugirió que se alejaran por su propia seguridad.

Pero Chat Noir no dejó que eso sucediera, no iba a dejar que algo como eso los terminará por separar cuando se encontraban tan cerca.

Y entonces, en un pequeño murmullo logró convencerla.

« Sin nombres, Ladybug, solo tú y yo » Escuchó en su mente las palabras de él en un lúcido recuerdo.

Y, ahora ellos eran algo que no podían definir muy bien, pero sin dudar alguna había algo ahí.

Besos, caricias, palabras e incluso algunas citas espontaneas a la luz de la luna con golosinas solo para los dos.

Las cosas habían avanzado sin dudar, y ambos ahora contemplaban otras necesidades.

― Es una buena idea, yo la verdad no puedo pensar en alguna otra, buginette ― Murmuró él, apenado mientras rascaba nervioso su mejilla.

― Se necesita un nombre para ingresar a un hotel ― Refutó ella, observándolo a través de las pequeñas aberturas que formaban sus dedos sobre su rostro.

― No creo que insistan mucho si saben que somos el dúo inquebrantable de París ― Persuadió, aclarando su garganta levemente.

Sí, existía una gran confianza entre ellos, pero era completamente abrumador hablar sobre aquel tema en especial.

Ellos no eran una pareja normal que podían consumar aquel acto que ambos anhelaban de manera plena o esporádica, simplemente les era imposible por qué ambos no debían saber quiénes eran.

Y definitivamente no se atrevería a hacer algo con ella sobre un tejado, dejando que ella atrapara un resfrió por su insensatez.

― Los medios se podrían enterar, y sería un desastre observar algo así en primera plana ―.

Chat Noir suspiró completamente derrotado, puesto que cada idea nueva que venía a su mente simplemente no era la adecuada y no funcionaba con la realidad en la que Vivian.

La heroína hizo una sonrisa levemente triste, apoyando su mano sobre la de él, otorgándole un poco de soporte.

― La verdad es que yo quiero esto tanto como tú ― Comentó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia él, quien solo podía observarla completamente atónito ― Solo tenemos que tener cuidado y tener un plan ―.

Él héroe tragó saliva, sintiéndose completamente nervioso ante la expectativa de que ambos se encontraban haciendo aquella clase de planes.

― Yo tengo otra idea ― Mencionó, captando la atención de Ladybug quien le otorgó una mirada curiosa ― Definitivamente bueno, no lo haremos sobre un tejado ― Era prácticamente un adulto y le costaba de sobremanera referirse al tema en cuestión, ella encontró aquello completamente adorable, y solo logro que una cálida sensación abordara en su pecho ― En un hotel tampoco ― Recapituló hasta momentos atrás en su conversación ― ¿Qué tal en mi casa? ― Su voz salió temblorosa, temiendo por que fuese rechazada una propuesta suya nuevamente ―.

Ladybug solo pudo suspirar, intentando que la timidez se apropiara de sus acciones. 

Eran humanos, tenían ciertas necesidades y definitivamente había algo entre ellos, además de que se sentía orgullosa de que en realidad pudiesen hablar de ello sin querer cubrir sus rostros con una bolsa de papel.

― Creo que es algo arriesgado, tu familia podría estar ahí ― Puntualizó, intentando ser sensata ante la propuesta de él ― Agregando que, ¿Y si llegó a saber quién eres solo por ver dónde vives? O, quizás no, pero el simple hecho de saber esa información seria peligrosa ― Argumento, cruzándose de brazos.

Estaba levemente irritada por no poder encontrar alguna solución para aquel dilema en el que ambos se encontraban.

― Mi padre tiene su alcoba muy lejos de la mía, eso te lo puedo asegurar ― Aclaró, llevando su mano hasta su mentón, logrando poner una expresión increíblemente divertida para ella, logrando que un poco de los nervios del momento aminoraran ― Y bueno, puedo cubrirte los ojos con algo ― Finalizó, balanceando sus pies al vacío, completamente emocionado por su nueva idea.

Ladybug lo pensó durante unos segundos, mientras lo observaba con escrutinio.

Varios pensamientos obscenos pasaron por su mente al imaginarse una escena con ella vendada mientras él acariciaba su cuerpo de manera lenta y tortuosa.

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando alejar todo aquello de su mente, almenas por ahora.

― Creo que olvidamos algo importante, Chat ― Susurró, bajando sus hombros en señal de derrota. Él arqueo la ceja, confundido por la acción de ella ― Nuestros trajes no tienen manera de desprenderse de nosotros, además no hemos pensado en cómo se sentirían Tikki y Plagg al respecto ― En definitiva no quería poner a su amiga en una posición incómoda como aquella.

Chat Noir sonrió de manera galante, plantándole un suave beso en su mejilla, dejándola pasmada.

― Confía en mi ¿Sí? ―.

Después de todo, ambos deseaban que sucediera eso.

Ladybug pudo sentir un cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo con aquel fino contacto, y, pensó que quizás su idea no era tan descabellada.

― Tendrías que cubrir tus ojos también ― Agregó, intentando que el tema saliera con naturalidad de sus labios.

Él sonrió ante la respuesta positiva de ella, logrando que una ansiedad se apoderara de todo su cuerpo.

Habían tenido que juntar mucho valor para tener aquella conversación como si fuese cualquier otra, aunque de solo pensar a lo que llevaría lograba que sus piernas temblaran.

[…]

Los días pasaron y poco a poco se acercó el día que ambos habían acordado para llevar aquel descabellado plan acabo. Habiendo decidido que el método anticonceptivo que sería más fácil para ellos en el momento serían las píldoras anticonceptivas, así que tuvieron que esperar el tiempo pertinente para que ella pudiese resolver sus dudas y comenzar con ellas.

Marinette pensó antes de salir de su habitación a hurtadillas por la noche que se estaba volviendo loca al tener una gran necesidad de estar junto a él de esa forma, o más bien él era quien lograba ese efecto en ella.

Había optado por usar solo ropa interior luego de tener una charla un tanto incomoda con Tikki sobre todo lo que ambos planeaban, y aunque su Kwami parecía estar de acuerdo con ella, lucia levemente preocupada por los hechos, y ella no le podía culpar, era terriblemente peligroso.

Pero aun así, Chat Noir le hacía perder la cabeza.

Y, con una sonrisa de complicidad dirigida hacia Tikki, su transformación llegó para así atravesar la ciudad y reunirse con él en el punto más alto de la torre Eiffel, donde ambos habían planeado esa osadía.

Cuando llegó, pudo notar como él no se había percatado de su presencia y solo admiraba como la oscuridad abrazaba a la ciudad, y ella casi pudo escuchar el latir desenfrenado de su corazón.

Chat Noir llevaba a cada mano lo que pudo identificar como unas mascadas, una negra y otra roja. Sonrió ante la elección de colores.

― Sabes, prefiero el rosa, minino ― Susurró contra su cuello, sonriéndole coqueta cuando él le dirigió una intensa mirada ― Pero, sí, el rojo es mi color ― Agregó sin más, abrazándole por la cintura.

Cerró sus ojos cuando recargo su cabeza sobre su espalda, sintiendo la firmeza de esta.

― No discuto eso, M’lady ― Se giró sobre sus talones sin romper el contacto con ella, tomándola de su mano ― ¿Segura de todo esto? ― Se atrevió a preguntar.

Ella simplemente se puso de puntitas para poder estar a su altura y plantarle un suave y casto beso sobre sus labios.

― Sí es contigo, estoy segura de todo ― Su voz sonaba completamente ansiosa al igual que segura. Él tragó saliva al notarlo ― Tengo miedo, por qué es abusar de lo que se nos ha otorgado para proteger la ciudad, pero también sé que no lo debemos, al menos aunque sea un poco ― Finalizó, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos en acto de confianza.

Chat Noir le tendió la mascada negra para que la tomara entre sus manos y, así poder proceder con lo que ambos habían planeado.

Con cuidado comenzó a colocar la mascada de rojo intenso sobre los ojos de ella, cubriendo por completo su antifaz y logrando que descansara sobre su puente de la nariz, dejándola a merced de la oscuridad y más importante, a merced de él.

Él héroe la tomó de sus piernas, cargándola al estilo princesa. Ladybug se obligó a rodear él cuello de chat Noir con sus brazos, aferrándose a él.

Y así, de un salto se comenzó a dirigir hacia su propio hogar de una manera tan sigilosa como un gato negro podía pasearse por París, mezclándose entre la oscuridad del cielo y fundiéndose con los mismos edificios.

Observó la ventana que había dejado abierta para su rápido acceso, pidiéndole con un suave susurro a la heroína que enredara sus piernas a su cadera y así él poner tener una mano libre para poder ingresar a su habitación sin temer por una caída.

Así lo hizo ella, sintiendo un leve cosquilleo cuando pudo sentir un bulto, logrando que él se crispara levemente, intentando alejar esos pensamientos por ahora.

Tomó su bastón para poder impulsarse, entrando de un solo movimiento a la habitación en completo silencio.

Una vez dentro él se dirigió hasta su cama, colocando con delicadeza a la heroína sobre esta, quedando sentada al borde.

Chat Noir pudo contemplar aun con la poca luz que se colaba por la ventana como un rojo intenso se colaba por sus mejillas, se encontraba nerviosa.

Y él también, no podía negarlo, su corazón latía desmedidamente.

La relación que ambos tenían era algo tortuosa, habían decidido abrir sus corazones y darse la oportunidad de amar aún con el temor del peligro, de que ambos debían poner sus deberes como héroes ante cualquier cosa, y ponerse el uno sobre él otro, sin saber quién se encontraba detrás de la máscara, sin saber a quién profesaban ese amor.

Y simplemente el darse aquella oportunidad y ese momento para ellos había sido un pensamiento idílico que, estaba a momentos de volverse realidad.

Se había atrevido a comentarlo con Plagg, quien había estado de acuerdo con él en todo momento, no sin antes advertirle de la promesa que habían hecho ambos; Sin nombres.

Para él Kwami había sido difícil sentir como la vida se le comenzaba a escapar de las manos cuando ocurrió el incidente, cuando Ladybug casi acaba con él por un dichoso Akuma y, realmente no quería que ninguno de los dos sufriera por eso. 

― Te ves hermosa ― Murmuró, observando como ella mordía su labio inferior, mostrándole como se moría de nervios, tal como él.

Tomó la mascada negra que ella tenía entre sus manos, llevándola hasta su rostro para poder cubrir sus ojos sobre su propio antifaz, nublándole la vista por completo, sintiéndose completamente perdido.

Pero, casi como si ella le leyera el pensamiento, llevó su mano hasta la de él entrelazándolas.

― Aquí estoy ― Susurró, intentando mantener su mente con ella.

Pero, se sentía completamente loca por él, sintiendo como sus palabras se ahogaban en sus labios.

Él se inclinó, intentando darle un beso en su frente pero termino llegando hasta su nariz debido a la falta de visión. Ambos rieron levemente por esto.

― Plagg, destransformame ―.

― Tikki, destransformame ―.

Pidieron al unísono, y un gran brillo logró colarse entre las mascadas que ambos llevaban sobre sus ojos. 

Sintieron como el aire se les escapaba de sus pulmones.

Plagg tomó a Tikki de su extremidad, alejándola del lugar por completo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del baño. Sí, él no quería que tuviese la oportunidad de que presenciara algo que, según él, era una de las costumbres más raras de los humanos, y esto porque ambos lo había vivido miles de veces. Pero también era para evitar que reconociera el lugar, después de todo, Ladybug había estado ahí en más de una vez cuando su portador había estado en problemas.

― ¿Tikki? ― Preguntó Marinette al aire, pero no recibió respuesta.

Tal parecía que ambos Kwamis habían dejado la habitación de manera rápida.

Sonrió nerviosa ante este pensamiento, sintiéndose levemente mal porque ambos tuvieran que saber sus planes y pasaran por eso.

Pero, tampoco se arrepentía.

Sintió como las manos de él palpaban sus piernas, como si comenzara a tantear el terreno en medio de la oscuridad para no tropezar.

Cuando pudo sentir a la perfección el contorno de las piernas desnudas de ella, sonrió suavemente, ella había tenido prácticamente la misma idea que él.

Con suavidad separo ambas piernas, abriendo terreno para la suya que, con delicadeza la coloco entre ellas, dejando que su rodilla rozara levemente el centro de ella.

La sintió estremecerse ante este contacto, logrando que sus sentidos comenzaran a funcionar con más agudeza.

Llevó su cuerpo hacia el frente, cayendo con delicadeza sobre el cuerpo de ella y guiándola a subir con lentitud por la cama y así dejar que ella descansara su cabeza sobre las almohadas, sin separar la posición que tenían ambos.

Su mano paseó por su abdomen, sintiendo su tersa piel por primera vez sin aquellos molestos guantes que, en muchas ocasiones deseaba poder arrancar de un tirón.

Ella elevo su mano, buscando lentamente el rostro de él, pasando sus yemas por su cuello hasta acariciar con suavidad su mentón, logrando que un suave suspiro saliera de él.

― No puedo verte, no puedo saber quién es el chico que se encuentra detrás de esa mascara pero ― Hizo una pausa mientras con su palma envolvía por completo la mejilla de él, Chat Noir ― Pero, por ahora el tenerte es suficiente, aunque te comparta con todo París, yo sé que tu corazón me pertenece, así como él mío a ti ― Susurró, levantando con delicadeza su cabeza para no golpearlo de manera estrepitosa.

Busco sus labios en la oscuridad, atrapándolos entre los de ella. 

Ambos comenzaron a notar como una creciente necesidad se hacía presente entre sus labios, entre la danza que ambos compartían con un ritmo armonioso.

Sus bocas se sentían increíblemente cálidas, dándole una sensación completamente diferente a aquel beso.

Adrien succionó levemente el labio de ella, atrapándolo entre los propios para después proporcionarle una suave mordida, pidiéndole acceso para explorar a profundidad.

Marinette abrió levemente su boca, sintiendo como un intruso con la suavidad de la seda se colaba, buscando un rival digno para él encuentro.

El cuerpo de él se atrevió a dejarse caer un poco más, rozando la frialdad de ambos torsos y otorgando una presión más intensa al centro de Marinette con la rodilla de él, logrando que un suspiro saliera de sus labios.

― Sabes que siempre estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que dices, buginette ― Murmuró contra sus labios, sintiéndose a desfallecer por el suave rose que estaba teniendo de los pechos de ella.

Pudo sentir a la perfección la sensación de su sostén, adivinando que quizás se trataba de uno con suaves encajes y la curiosidad de adivinar el color comenzó a recorrer su mente, imaginándoselo al momento.

Podía apostar que eran rosas.

Notó como ella comenzó con un suave vaivén en su cadera, frotándose con delicadeza con su rodilla su centro, buscando un poco más de contacto de manera tímida.

No pudo evitar sentir como su corazón comenzaba a bombear de manera frenética la sangre hasta su parte noble, sintiéndose completamente pleno y sobretodo, rígido.

Con cuidado fue buscando el cuello de ella para poder acomodar su rostro en el hueco que formaba este y su hombro desnudo, respirando contra este logrando una reacción por parte de ella que él no esperó.

Un suave gemido salió de sus labios, inundando sus oídos de aquel sonido que nunca había logrado escuchar pero, que ahora se encontraba completamente seguro de que era algo adictivo, puesto que una necesidad de escuchar nuevamente aquello se hizo presa de sí.

No tenía idea que podía lograr que ella tuviera aquellas reacciones, y él saberlo solo lo hizo sentir completamente capaz de hacer aún mucho más.

Estaba nervioso, era la primera vez de ambos, una que, a pesar de que no podría llegar a ver y grabar todo en su memoria, las sensaciones y el cuerpo de ella a través de sus manos sí que lo haría.

Levantó un poco las caderas de ella, abriendo nuevamente con delicadeza sus piernas, pidiendo en silencio él permiso para acomodarse en ella. 

Al sentir como ella ponía de su parte ante ello, depositó un suave beso en su cuello, sintiendo como él cuerpo de su amada se estremecía.

Y, como si de un reflejo se tratara, ella enredó sus piernas a su cadera, logrando alcanzar a sentir lo que hacía unos momentos antes de llegar había disfrutado, pero ahora a un nuevo nivel.

Los separaban dos pedazos de tela.

Él por su parte no pudo evitar gruñir por lo bajo al sentir su firmeza rozar con la intimidad de ella, preguntándose si aquello se sentía increíblemente bien, como seria cuando avanzarán aún más.

Marinette movió sus caderas suavemente, pidiendo en silencio que aumentará el contacto, deseando sentir un poco más de él.

Adrien entendió la petición de ella, moviendo con suavidad su cadera hacia adelante, logrando presionar con suavidad el centro de ella y, él pudo sentir como se comenzaba a empapar de su humedad.

Con el solo pensamiento de aquello su rostro enrojeció, y pensó que quizás el de ella se encontraba igual, pero ninguno de los dos lo podía saber, solo podían suponer.

Se preguntó entonces ¿Qué debía hacer? Siempre había reparado en las posibles sensaciones que ambos alcanzarían a sentir, pero era inexperto, no tenía idea de cómo continuar de una manera en la que ella disfrutara todo aquello tanto como él lo hacía.

Y entonces la respuesta llegó a él.

Marinette tomó una de sus manos, dirigiéndola hasta su seno.

Aún a través de la fina tela ella pudo sentir como el calor emanaba de su mano, llenándola por completo y logrando que sus sentidos comenzaran a fallar por breves segundos.

Escuchó un gruñido por parte de él al momento en el que volvió a presionar su centro, entonces ella se permitió soltar un suave gemido en la oreja de él, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba.

Adrien dejó el simple toque que le había otorgado al seno de ella, llevando sus manos hasta su espalda logrando que se arqueara levemente, dándole completa libertad para que pudiese desatar aquel instrumento de tortura, según él.

Le fue difícil al principio, pues no entendía como funcionaba, y, a pesar de que se encontraba levemente desesperado guardo la calma, no quería arruinar por completo los interiores de ella.

Y, cuando por fin lo logró, lo deslizo con algo de torpeza por los brazos de ella, abrumándose por la oscuridad que los envolvía a ambos.

Entonces pudo sentir la piel de su seno, completamente suave al tacto que, por donde sus dedos paseaban claramente podía sentir como iba dejando un rastro de calor con sus propias manos.

― Chat Noir ― Escuchó el suave murmurar de ella, levemente entrecortado por los suspiros que ella intentaba reprimir ― Por favor ― Pidió, casi como un secreto en su oído, algo que solo él podría escuchar.

Y, era claro que se iba a encargar de que así fuera.

― Yo también lo deseo ― Le dijo, presionando sus labios contra su hombro, dejando un rastro de besos hasta su mentón.

Aunque en realidad estaba buscando sus labios, pero ella había arqueado su cuello con el último roce que ambos habían experimentado de aquella manera.

Tanteando el terreno se alejó levemente de ella, dispuesto a liberar su erección de su ropa interior, para después guiarse por las suaves piernas de ella y proseguir a deshacer con delicadeza la última pieza que le quedaba a ella.

Con cuidado se volvió a acomodar sobre ella, con sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, sintiendo como estos comenzaban a temblar por lo inminente.

Ella llevó su mano hasta su pecho, intentando infundirle la confianza necesaria para que continuara, ella lo estaba esperando.

Ambos esperaban el momento.

Él junto con suavidad su frente con la de ella, guiando su miembro por la suave y estrecha entrada de ella, conectándose por completo.

Pudo escuchar un pequeño gemido que no le pareció placentero, y sabía que ella quizás iba a pasar por un suave dolor, pero la idea de ser el causante de eso realmente no le agradaba.

Se detuvo unos segundos antes de continuar como un intruso, esperando que ella se amoldara a su forma.

Él sentía que en cualquier momento podría morir, la calidez con la que ella lo comenzaba a envolver, la suavidad en la que se sentía completo era algo que nunca esperó de aquello.

Intentando no pensar en su propio placer, comenzó a repartir suaves besos sobre la mascada roja de ella, inundando sus ojos con aquella suave y cálida sensación, logrando no concentrar toda su atención en el punzante dolor que comenzaba a doler en su centro.

Poco a poco él se fue adentrando más en ella, con cuidado de que no sintiera más dolor del que experimentaba.

Y en cuanto estuvo por completo envuelto en sus paredes, se detuvo.

Una fina capa de sudor los cubría a ambos a pesar de que la noche era fresca, pero ellos habían logrado que el ambiente cálido comenzara a elevar la temperatura de la habitación de él.

― Te amo ― Murmuró mientras buscaba sus labios y le plantaba un suave beso en ellos ― A quien sea que esta tras la mascará de Ladybug se lo digo, te amo ― Repitió, sonriendo contra los labios de ella.

Marinette llevó sus manos hasta la fuerte espalda de él, aferrándose a esta, logrando que él se hundiera un poco más y un suave suspiró saliera de sus labios.

― Y yo amo a quien esté detrás de tú mascara, Chat Noir ― Le dijo, acariciando la espalda de él, logrando que una corriente eléctrica se deslizará desde su columna hasta todas sus extremidades ― Estoy completamente loca por ese maravilloso chico que siempre está a mi lado ― Soltó, sin pensar que aquellas palabras tenían más verdad de lo que ambos podían pensar.

Por qué siempre estaban cerca.

Siempre estaban tan cerca que podían tocarse, pero no podían verlo.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas con un vaivén suave, dándole a entender que se encontraba lista para que continuara.

Aún sentía un poco de incomodidad y dolor, pero era completamente desplazado por todo lo que él le hacía sentir.

Y, de manera coordinada, Adrien comenzó con el mismo vaivén, inundándose de las sensaciones más embriagadoras que alguna vez pudo sentir.

Ahora más que nunca lo pensaba, ambos se complementaban de una manera tan perfecta que en ocasiones podía llegar a sobrepasarlos, pero realmente no importaba.

Porque realmente ambos eran uno, y esa noche lo demostraban.

No podían ver, pero aun así sobrevivían en la oscuridad.

Sus cuerpos se buscaban en ese suave vaivén, dejando escapar suspiros que a medida que el tiempo avanzaba aumentaba la fiereza de estos y del calor que emanaba.

― Chat Noir ― Escuchó a ella murmurar contra su hombro, enterrando levemente sus uñas sobre su espalda.

Él no pudo evitar comenzar a aumentar el ritmo, escuchando a la perfección como sus cuerpos levemente húmedos chocaban entre ellos, provocando que el placer que ambos sentían comenzará a aumentar de una manera irracional.

Y entonces comenzó a sentir como las paredes de ella comenzaban a latir alrededor de él, creando aún más presión de la que ya existía.

Ella estaba teniendo un orgasmo y sus paredes comenzaban a contraerse, liberando una ola de placer por todo el cuerpo de ella logrando que un suave gemido de placer saliera de ella, intentando callarlo con él cuerpo de él.

Por su parte al sentir esas palpitaciones no pudieron evitar llegar a la liberación, regando su ser dentro de ella de manera abrupta, sintiendo como las contracciones de ella lo abrazaban por completo.

Ambos sintieron la calidez del otro.

Y, casi como si ambos pudiesen ver a través de aquellas suaves mascadas, sonrieron abiertamente.

Él besó su frente, dejándose caer con delicadeza a un lado de ella, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, no quería dejarla ir.

Y así sería durante unos instantes.

No sabían quiénes eran, y habían dado un paso muy grande.

Pero era más grande la confianza y el amor que se tenían, que todos los miedos del mundo.

[…]

Pronto el sol comenzó a dispersar la noche y ambos sabían que el momento de separarse había llegado, almenas por ahora.

La alarma que daba las cinco de la mañana de manera puntual había sonado, su noche junta había acabado.

Él no quería que eso ocurriera, pero debía ser así.

Ambos bajo una suave sabana y aún con sus ojos cubiertos por aquellas mascadas llamaron a sus Kwamis con suavidad, quienes obedecieron el llamado para transformar a sus portadores.

Chat Noir tomó en sus brazos a Ladybug quien seguía con sus ojos vendados, llegando con ella en brazos hasta la torre Eiffel, donde los primeros rayos del sol se podían apreciar.

Él retiró la mascada con suavidad, observando como esos ojos azules lo observaban con intensidad.

Ella le dio un suave y casto beso en sus labios, murmurando una palabra que solo hacía que el corazón de él saltará de felicidad.

Y, con una última mirada cómplice, ella lanzo su yo-yo hacia él edificio más cercano, desapareciendo cuando los rayos de sol nublaron su vista.

Era el final de una noche, pero era el inicio de miles más.

Sin deparar en todo lo que el futuro tenía planeado para ellos, cuando le siguieran muchas más.


End file.
